Various types of apparatus such as robotic manipulators are adapted to operate various kinds of tools which are releasably mounted on a supporting portion of the apparatus by screws or the like. In order to change a tool, an operator must normally release several screws in order to adapt the apparatus for use with a different tool.
Quick release couplings for use in adapting apparatus for use with several tools are known in the art. However, known releasable couplings have a number of drawbacks which prevent their use in certain applications such as robotic manipulators. For example, robotic arms are normally supported in a cantilever manner and there is therefore a definite limit to the weight which may be supported at the outer end of the arm. It is therefore desirable to minimize the weight of the arm itself as well as the coupling mechanisms between the arm and the tool so that heavier tools may be mounted on the arm.
Several types of known releasable couplings are unsuited for use in manufacturing and production applications with robotic arms because of their inability to positively and reliably hold a tool in a fixed position relative to the robot's arm. Even a slight degree of rotational movement of the tool relative to the arm may prevent the tool from properly registering with a part which is to be contacted or manipulated. Consequently, it is necessary to use an exceptionally heavy and cumbersome adapter to provide the necessary rigidity, but this alternative is unacceptable where the combined weight of the adapter and tool exceed the weightlifting capacity of the robot's arm.
Another difficiency of known coupling adapters resides in the difficulty of operating the locking mechanisms which these adapters employ for locking the releasable components of the adapter. Moreover, these locking mechanisms are sometimes difficult to access and require the use of two hands in order to operate.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming each of the difficiencies of the prior art discussed above.